You Taste Like Mints
by ShadowHexx771
Summary: When Cho dumps Harry, who will be there for him? One-shot.


**Author's Note:** Okay, here is a little Harry/Hermione one-shot I thought up last night. Hope you like it, and please review! Thanks!

* * *

Spring had erupted into Hogwarts. Students let their minds wander in classes. They roamed the vast grounds during break. And most of all, they were feeling what teachers and students alike called "Spring Fever". Now, "Spring Fever" was well known as the plague of love. Students everywhere were beginning to feel differently about some of their friends, or people they had hardly ever talked to before. And the "Golden Trio" was no exception. Harry was frequently seen with Cho, strolling around the lake, hand in hand. Ron was always hanging around a Ravenclaw girl by the name of Trisha he had only met two months before. And, last of all, Hermione was writing to Victor Krum at least once a day. They were all in a dreamy haze, neglecting most of their homework just to be with their lovers. Well, except Hermione, she still took on her duties with responsibility.

"Hermione..." Ron said one night, "Why don't you lay back and enjoy yourself?" They were in the Gryffindor common room, sitting in the chairs by the fire.

"Because," She said firmly, "_Exams_ are coming up. And I'd like it if I passed." Hermione bent back over a large chart spread out in front of her.

"Well... it wouldn't be horrible if you took a break just one day..." Ron replied dreamily. He was replaying his Saturday afternoon in his head.

"Oh, and I suppose you think you'll pass when you take _every_ day off."

"Hey, I still do my homework! With passing grades, might I add." Ron snapped, he had been pulled back to reality.

"Oh, wow, big accomplishment..." Hermione said sarcastically. Ron just glared at her. Before he could utter another word, the portrait hole opened. They both looked to see who had interrupted their argument. It was Harry.

"Hey Harry..." Ron greeted. "Woah... what's wrong? You don't look so good..." Harry looked at them gloomily and slumped into a chair by Hermione.

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up from her work.

"I... a... it's..." He stuttered, not able to find the right words. Ron and Hermione waited patiently. "It's Cho..." He stopped, they looked more eagerly at him.

"What about her, mate?" Ron said, encouraging him to say more.

"She... she dumped me..." He said miserably.

"Oh!" Hermione let out. She shot a worried look at Harry. Ron stood up and walked over to him. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ah, it's alright, mate, there are better fish in the sea. After all..." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I hear that Cho... is a ho."

"Ron!" Harry yelled, "How do you expect that to help!" He looked furious. Ron backed away.

"Sorry... uh... wanna go get some butterbeer from the kitchens?" Ron offered instead.

"No... thanks anyway. I think I'll just go to bed..."

"Are you sure? It's only nine."

"I'm sure. Good night."

"Alright... 'night." Ron replied.

"Good night, Harry." Hermione said. When Harry had gone up the stairs to the boy's dormitories, she rounded on Ron. "What did you say to him!"

"Uh... n-nothing..."

"Tell me... or I'll..." She pulled out her wand.

"You wouldn't." Ron breathed.

"I would." Hermione replied simply.

"I'm going to bed!" Ron yelled and ran up the stairs. Hermione chuckled to herself and tucked her wand back into her robes. She continued to pour over her chart, thinking, but not about the star and planet patterns. Crookshanks jumped into her lap, purring deeply. Hermione smiled, leaning back from the chart and stroked him. She looked into the fire and her mind wandered...

* * *

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry whispered. They were at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. It was about seven o'clock on a Sunday morning, so not many people were there yet.

"Yeah?"

"Will you come take a walk with me?" He asked, gathering a few pieces of toast.

"Sure."

"It's just... I don't feel like talking to Ron about this stuff right now..."

"What stuff?"

"I'll tell you outside..." Harry said, getting up, taking the toast with him. Hermione followed his lead. The walked down the front steps onto the grounds. It was chilly and the grass was covered with dew. The slipped a little on the wet ground, but gained their footing after a few steps. Harry remembered he had the toast and offered some to Hermione, she took a piece and nibbled on it.

"So, what do you want to talk about..." Hermione said, but then answered for him. "Cho, right?"

"Yeah..." Harry said, staring at his toast. "I wonder why she dumped me. I mean, she said she liked me so much..."

"Maybe it's something you did?" Hermione said. "What were you doing right before she dumped you?

"Uh..." Harry looked extremely flushed. "We... we were... erm... kissing..."

"Oh! Well..."

"Do you think it's because I'm a bad kisser?" Harry asked nervously. "Or... or maybe I taste bad? Or..."

"Or maybe..." Hermione interrupted. "She just didn't like you anymore."

"Then why would she kiss me before she broke up with me?"

"That... I don't know."

"Maybe it's like Ron said..." Harry said, staring at his feet. "Maybe... Cho is a ho."

"Is _that_ what he said!" Hermione said sharply.

"Oops... Never mind..." The fell silent for a little while, walking around the lake. Then Harry said something so random, and he realized it was stupid a moment to late. "I wonder what my mouth does taste like..." He stopped. Had he just really said that out loud? Hermione had stopped too. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. She leaned over and kissed him.

"You taste like mints."


End file.
